SailorZ
by PrincessMeganiumon
Summary: A young sorelian princess comes to Planet Earth to destroy all of Earth's inhabitants and build a new home for her people. But what she finds isn't what she expects. Her life suddenly takes a drastic change when she meets Trunks. But will she be able to s
1. Default Chapter

SailorZ

And So It Began

Ch. 1 The Beginning

"Mom, don't make me do this! I will NOT go to Earth!" yelled a teenage girl. She had brownish hair, blue eyes, and apparently a nasty temper. 

"You're old enough, daughter!!! You WILL go!!! And you WILL succeed!!!" yelled her mom back at her, supposedly annoyed.

"I HATE Earth! It's such a primitive planet!!!" yelled her daughter.

"ARGH!!!" her mom let out an exasperated sigh, "You are Princess Katarukanaka Tenacasuya, and you will do everything in your power to save us, understand?"

"But, mooom, why don't you go? You ARE queen!" whined Katarukanaka.

"Yes, I am queen, but I am old, and not as strong as you. Please, please, you must save your people. Kataru, the Sun will be too hot to live in soon. You must destroy all the humans so WE can live on Earth. I promise you, you'll have a blast!!! Just imagine, you'll get to wipe out a whole race!!!" exclaimed her mom excitedly.

"Well….that WILL be fun. Oh….OK, I'LL GO!!!!!" yelled Kataru with pleasure in her voice.

"Thank you…..daughter." whispered her mom.

*Later that same day, Kataru is in a room full of weapons, and anything dealing with weapons*

"Allright! I want the tiniest gun possible, and I want it NOW! Make sure it also fires with great accuracy…. I wouldn't want to miss my target!" barked Kataru at the officers in the room, then, turning to a girl near her, she yelled in her ear, "What are you standing around for, go get my fighting suit!!! And, don't forget extra clothes, and all my toys, bombs, grenades, and everything else that's useful!!!!!!!"

"Yes, ma'am." Said the girl, hurrying off.

this will be the best trip EVER. I'll actually get to kill people this time. thought Kataru.

*The next day*

"Jet plane #1872495 ready for takeoff. Passenger is Princess Katarukanaka. Please fasten your seat belt. The course you will be taking is from the Sun, to destination, Earth. Have a nice flight." Said the announcer.

Oh, shut up thought Kataru, as the plane began to take on speed.

let's see what this baby can do! said Kataru, as she touched some buttons, and the plane zoomed forward.

_____________________________________________________________


	2. Chapter 2

SailorZ

And So It Began

Ch. 2 The Arrival

          While entering Earth's atmosphere, Kataru went over everything she needed for the trip.

"Let's see," she said, "I have toys, grenades, bombs, guns, heal berries(which I'll never use), food- OH, NO!!!!! I FORGOT FOOD!!! I'M GONNA STARVE TO DEATH!!!!!" Kataru began to tremble, "I'm gonna die on I planet I barely know. I'm not gonna die a hero's death. I'm gonna die of starvation!" As Kataru went over her death, she didn't notice that her hands were not on the controls o f the plane any more. As the plane began to spin, she finally caught herself.

"OH NO!!! I'm gonna crash!!!! I'm gonna die!!!!! NONONONONONO!!!" Kataru began to see grass, and as the plane was adding on speed, all she could think of was that her death was near (again).

"Wait a second! I can fly!" leaving the plane behind, Kataru flew out, then seconds later the plane exploded into a million pieces.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What was that?" barked Vegeta, hearing the crash of the plane.

"Just drop it, Vegeta. Take a break for once." said Bulma calmly.

"Shut up, woman!" ordered Vegeta.

"C'mon Bra, let's go." Said Trunks, grabbing his 3 yr. old sister's hand, and walking away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stupid plane!" yelled Kataru, "Mom said it had a protective shield! Now how will I get home! Oh, well, I'll figure out some way. Now….let's see, which humans should die first…." Kataru scanned the area with a golden blue scouter, with  little diamonds on the side, and a very bright unknown stone. She stopped when she say Capsule Corp.

"Hmm….that place looks like it's got some pretty strong people living in it. Let's go for a visit." And, with that, Kataru flew off toward Capsule Corp.


	3. Chapter 3

SailorZ

And So It Began

Ch.3 How to Welcome Guests

          As Kataru flew towards Capsule Corp. , both Trunks and Vegeta could sense something evil approaching. Not wanting to waste any time, Vegeta grabbed Trunks, and flew off, not hearing Bulma's yells of "Calm down!", and "Take it easy!" 

Kataru, surprised that two people had left the building, halted to a stop.

"So," she said, "They've sensed me. It looks like they're not that weak after all. Hmm…what the- they're flying!" Kataru could see the two figures of Trunks and Vegeta flying toward her.

"Grr…stupid, foolish humans!" she yelled.

Vegeta, hearing her (for he was only about 30 meters away), responded, "I'm not a human, stupid girl!!!"

"Wow!" exclaimed Kitty, "You saw through my disguise! Too bad! I don't have one! HAHAHA! COME…..COME AND SEE MY POWER….HUMANS!"

Vegeta, obviously ticked off, rushed forward, blasting Trunks about 100 feet back. "You'll pay for that, girl! And I am a SAIYAN!!! I'm not human!" yelled Vegeta, now standing in front of Kataru. Meanwhile, Trunks caught up. 

"Saiyan? I didn't know there were any left. Oh well, I guess that's why I kinda like your attitude! Hehe , I am rather fond of Sayans, considering that Frieza killed mostly all of them. Now…. let's see, you're either Goku, or Vegeta. You must be Vegeta, because you've got the bad temper, and….you're pretty cute!" yelled Kataru back, with a bit of cockiness in her voice.

Vegeta growled, and replied, "Who are you, where are you from, and why are you here?"

Kataru, obviously amazed stared at Vegeta, "You don't know who I am! I am the Princess Katarukanaka Tenacasuya from the Sun. You've never heard of me??? No wonder you aren't scared! As for the reason I'm here….well….I just want to destroy all the people on Earth. Is that clear enough!"

Hearing that, Vegeta lunged forward, and tried to kick Kataru. She easily dodged, and sent him flying with a punch to the stomach. 

"Is that any way to treat a guest?" she asked innocently, " Well…I'll tell you how to welcome guests! Rule number one, you don't try to fight them if they're stronger!" and with that, she kicked Vegeta, making him cough up some blood, "Rule number two, you don't ask the questions, they do!" she then punched him in the face, which made him space out, "And rule number three….well….there's no rule number three that I can think of." She said, stepping away. "Now, where is the other one?" she asked. 

Trunks, who was very angry now, blurred in front of Kataru, and punched her in the face.

"Ow…that hurt." Said Kataru sarcastically, "Is that the best you can do?" she said, kicking him in the stomach.

"Hmm……I kind of like you, human. I think I won't destroy you……not just yet." Said Kataru, now holding Trunks by his neck, and squeezing. Not being able to breathe, Trunks just stood there…unmoving. Sudddenly, a blast hit her from behind which sent her flying. She spun around to see Vegeta.

"So, " she yelled, "You didn't have enough!? Why are you helping this foolish human!?"

"Because…he's my son." Replied Vegeta weakly.

"So…you'll risk your life for your son, huh? Pathetic." Barked Kataru, then, with one final blow, Vegeta crashed into the ground, lifeless.

"DAAAD!!!" yelled Trunks.

"huh? And why do YOU care about him!?" asked Kataru, facing Trunks.

"BECAUSE HE'S MY DAD!!! AND I'll DO EVERYTHING IN MY POWER TO STOP YOU, EVEN IF IT MEANS KILLING MY SELF IN THE PROCESS!!!!" screamed Trunks, not flying toward Kataru. She stood, unmoving, for that last sentence had struck her like a thousand knives. why do humans care for one another? Why? On my star, we each have to go out on our own. I never thought humans could care for one another this much. To give your life to save a loved one? That would be unthinkable. But…I thought all humans were cold, and heartless. thought Kataru, as she started to remember that day a long time ago, when she had gotten lost on Earth. Little did she notice that Trunks was starting to attack her. Kataru's thoughts drifter farther and farther toward that day…..that horrible day on Earth:

She was only about seven years old, at the martial art's tournament. She had come to Earth to see the great monster Majin Buu, but never got her chance. Just when she was about to leave, her mother disappeared. Kataru wandered around the stadium until, two mean boys attacked her. Of course, being her age, she didn't know how to protect herself, so she got beat up pretty badly. From that day, Kataru had thought all humans were bad. But….this day was starting to prove her wrong.  

Returning to reality, Kataru started to feel the pain of her wounds. She screamed out in pain, but trunks couldn't hear. His dad was everything that mattered. Trunks fired a ki blast at Kataru. She just took it, full on. The blast threw her about 1 mile into the earth's core. Trunks, haven tired out, cane to rest over the hole. He suddenly started to hear Kataru…crying?

what have I done? How could I have been so blind? I can't destroy the humans! They're better than us. They're way better than us. They know how to love, and care for one another. I…..I've never been loved. Never. All the money on the whole star couldn't buy me any love. No….mother never loved me. She was just using me to get what she wanted. Well…..no more. I will hurt no more innocent people thought Kataru, flying out of the "crater" she had created. Trunks, seeing her, got ready to fight.

"No, " said Kataru,  "no. Human, I will fight you no more. I'm sorry, and I hope someday you will forgive me" (yeah, I know it sounds corny, but what the hey.) She flew toward Vegeta, and laid her hand on his heart. Suddenly, blue light surrounded her, and Vegeta started to move.

"Goodbye." Said Kataru. And…she was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

SailorZ

And So It Began

Ch.5 Revival

          Kataru slowly opened her eyes. She saw Trunks, and Bulma, and Vegeta somewhere in a corner watching her.

"Where am I?" asked Kataru, trying to stand up. Her body felt so weak that she just fell down onto the bed with an exasperated sigh.

"You're at Capsule Corp. , in the medical wing." Answered Bulma.

"I have to go." Said Kataru, again trying to get up, but failing.

"Don't waste your energy." Said Bulma.

"Why….are you helping me?" asked Kataru.

"Because, you-" Bulma didn't finish her question because little Bra came running in.

"MOMMY, MOMMY, MOMMY!!! LOOK WHAT I FO-" Bra stopped in her tracks when she say Kataru.

"Who 'r you?" ske asked in her cute little girl voice.

"My name's Kataru, what's yours?" asked Kataru sweetly.

"My name's Bra? Wanna be my friend?" said Bra jumping up on the bed.

Kataru flinched in pain, but managed to answer a weak, "Sure."

"Bra, why don't you go out and play, ok?" said Bulma, motioning toward the door. Bra mumbled something, and left.

"Sorry about that, " said Bulma, " I guess we haven't properly introduced ourselves. My name's Bulma, that's Trunks, and that there's Vegeta." Said Bulma motioning toward Trunks and Vegeta.

"My name's Katarukanaka Tenacasuya, but you can call me Kataru, Kat, Kitty, Kati, whatever. It doesn't  really matter." Replied Kataru, trying to stand up again, this time succeeding.

"Are you hungry?" asked Bulma, helping Kataru up, and signaling for Trunks to go open the door.

"Yeah, I think so." Answered Kataru.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything, but do you guys have someplace I can train?" asked Kataru. (I swear, this girl asks too many questions)

"Oh, sure. Vegeta'll show you to the gravity room right after you eat. Is that ok?" asked Bulma.

"Sure." Answered Kataru, and they all went to the dining room. When Kataru saw all the food, she practically flipped! There were all kinds of assortments, ranging from seafood, to vegetables, meat,  fruits, candy, and even CAKE!  Kataru's mouth began to water uncontrollably.

"When can we eat?" asked Kataru so fast she barely made any sense.

"You can start eating right now." Answered Bulma. Kataru didn't give Bulma any time to change her mind. She practically flew to the nearest chair, and began to pile food on her platter. Bulma, Trunks and Vegeta all got sweat drops.

"I bet you she's a Saiyan." Whispered Trunks into Bulma's ear. She just nodded in reply. 

After Kataru was sure she had gotten enough food to fill her tummy (about 15 full platters each about 3 ft. high, she dug in. And, man, could the girl eat. She barely had time to breathe before she took her next bite. In five minutes, she had finished everything on all her 15 platters.


	5. Chapter 5

SailorZ

And So It Began

Ch. 6 Training Begins

          At about 5 Am, Vegeta stomped into Kataru's room, and turned the alarm clock on at full volume. The sound was so loud that Kataru practically jumped out of bed.

"HEY! WAT'S THE DEAL!" she yelled, frustrated.

"Let's go, girl. You said you wanted to train." Ordered vegeta, picking her up by the collar, and dragging her downstairs to the table. After Kataru was seated, Bulma gave her some Bacon n' Eggs, which Kataru hungrily ate.

"Is there any more?" asked Kataru, holding up the plate.

"Shut up, girl! This isn't a restaurant!" barked Vegeta, again picking her up by the collar, and dragging her along toward the Gravity Room. When they arrived, Vegeta opened the door, and threw her in. Then, he went over to the controls, and set the gravity to 100 times normal gravity, chuckling quietly to himself. 

            Kataru looked around her surroundings. In the room next to her, trunks was fighting a hologram. She didn't even notice she was staring at him until trunks gave her a *look* , and also got a punch to the head in the process.

            He's so cute thought Kataru. She stood, watching Trunks, when the gravity in the room started to increase, slowly at first, but then becoming heavier, and heavier until Kataru could barely move. Suddenly, something punched her in the face, and sent her into one of the walls. Kataru turned around and saw a blond haired, blue eyed,  kinda cute hologram.  Kataru, who was now very mad (to state the obvious),  blurred out of sight, and appeared behind the hologram, punching him in the back. Then, she sent a weak energy blast toward him, vaporizing him immediately. Vegeta looked at Kataru, shocked. Then, he remembered the first time he met her, and calmed down a little.

            She's strong he thought, putting the gravity to 200 times normal. This time, two holograms exactly like the first, appeared. They sent two energy beams toward Kataru, which she easly dodged.

            "Whew! I'm forgetting that the Sun's gravity is much more than that of earth." said Kataru, punching one of the holograms in the stomach, and sending it flying into the nearest wall.

            that's much better thought Kataru, sending an energy beam toward the other hologram, vaporising it. 

            Trunks, who had defeated his hologram, watched as Kataru destroyed the other hologram (same tecnique, the energy beam)

            Kataru wiped the sweat from her forhead, and stared up at Vegeta with something that resembled the famous Briefs family sneer. Vegeta gave her *the look* and turned off the gravity. Kataru followed Trunks out of the gravity room.

            "Where did you learn to fight like that, girl?" asked Vegeta, grabbing Kataru by the collar.

            "Have you already forgotten that I am a Sorelian Princess?" asked Kataru, the sneer returning to her face.

            "Now, get off." she said, slapping Vegeta's arm away.

            Vegeta got that *about to kill you* look, and walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

SailorZ

And So It Began

Ch. 7 Shopping Day

          Kataru sat on top of Capsule Corp, thinking about the day's events. 

Whew, that's a lot of stuff. I can't believe how corny about half of it is. I need to get my life to be a little bit more exciting. thought Kataru, watching the stars. 

          Kataru saw one of the stars twinkling brighter than the others. Her smile faded.

"Kazuki, the star of freedom." whispered Kataru, reaching up her hand toward the star.

"I hope it's still like it was before. I miss you, Seth." said Kataru, withdrawing her hand, and letting out a soft sob.

She quickly got up, and went inside her room (right next to Trunks). She jumped on the bed, and let out a long sigh.

These people are so nice to me, but why? I mean, I did try to kill Vegita and Trunks, and that's not the best reason in the world. Kataru turned off the light, and laid there in bed, thinking. A little while later, she fell asleep. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Again the alarm clock sounded, but this time it didn't seem to be so loud.

"Go away, Vegeta." said Kataru, motioning for him to leave the room. Like always, he didn't listen, but grabbed Kataru by the ears, and lifted her out of bed. She screamed in pain, and kicked Vegeta in the stomach. 

"HOW DARE YOU!" he yelled, getting ready to punch her. Just then, Bulma walked into the room, and saw Vegeta.

"What are you doing?" she asked with a look that said *stop that right now or else something bad'll happen*

"She started it, woman, so don't you snap at me!" barked Vegeta, withdrawing his hand (fist).

"Well, why don't you start your butt downstairs, and do the laundry?" ordered Bulma.

Vegeta left, mumbling something about "women."

Kataru chuckled to herself, and went back to bed. 

She awoke later on by the sound of birds in the background, and because the Sun was shining straight into her eyes. Kataru got up, put on one of the tank-tops she had brought and a pair of flare jeans, and walked downstairs. No one seemed to be there. She shrugged, went over to the fridge and opened the door.

"What do you think you're doing?" barked Vegeta.

Kataru stared at Vegeta, "Getting something to eat, what do you think." And so she took out 10 raw eggs.

"Yuck! You're going to eat THAT?" asked Vegeta in disgust.

"Oh, shut up, you're acting like a little kid." Said Kataru, breaking the eggs into a bowl, and adding a little bit of salt.

"I AM NOT!" yelled Vegeta.

"Oh, will you go away, and let me eat in peace?" asked Kataru, motioning toward the door.

"No." replied Vegeta, crossing his arms. 

Kataru rolled her eyes, and added a little milk to the eggs, then began to stir.

"If you're going to stay here, you might as well help." She said, annoyed.

"Fine, what do you want?" asked Vegeta.

"Go throw away these egshells." Said Kataru throwing the shells to Vegeta. He caught them, and threw them away.

Then, Kataru put the mixture in the pan, and in 5 minutes the omelet was finished.

"Want some?" she asked, putting half the omelet on a plate.

"Fine, but I know it'll taste horrible." mumbled Vegeta, reaching out and grabbing the plate.

Kataru put the rest on the omlete on another plate, and started to eat.

"So, why aren't you training?" she asked Vegeta, who had already finished his omlete.

"That does not concern you." he said, putting his plate in the sink to be washed (by Bluma). Kataru put hers away, too, and went outside.

It was one of those really hot days, but it didn't bother Kataru, seeing at how she actually lived on the Sun. Suddenly, she heard a noise behind her, and turned around with an energy beam in her hand.

"Oh, Trunks, I thought you were someone else." she said, seeing the purple haired boy.

"Who?" he asked, walking toward her.

"No...no one." mumbled Kataru.

Trunks stared to hovering off the ground.

"Wanna go shopping?' he asked, holding up a credit card. Kataru's face showed confusion.

"What's shopping?" she asked, hovering in the air near Trunks.

He looked shocked that a girl didn't know about shopping, but answered, "It's when you buy stuff."

"Hmm.....coolies! OK, sure." said Kataru excitedly, and following Trunks, who had zoomed off.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two arrived soon at a huge mall.

"So, what do I buy?" she asked, looking in amazement at all the shops.

"Whatever you want. Here, you can use this." said Trunks, giving Kataru one of his credit cards.

"So.....I can use this to get anything?" she asked, looking at the small card.

"Sure...are you sure you can do this by yourself?" asked Trunks, but the girl was already gone.

____________________________________________________

Kataru stared at all the clothes. There were hundreds, even thousands. She saw a blue gown, and went over to look at it. It was long, with lace all over the bottom of it. Kataru smiled, and put it in her shopping cart. She was getting used to this. Then, she saw a blue two-top, and shorts. They both went into the shopping cart. Getting tired of shopping for clothes, Kataru went over to the electronics shop. She saw many computers, and went over to one of the people that worked there.

"Excuse me, but what are these." she asked him, pointing to the computers.

The man looked at her like she was from another planet, "They're…computers." he said.

"Ok, thank you." said Kataru, walking over to the nearest one, and reading the label.

Hmm...I read something about computers. I should get a laptop...or...no…I'll get a desktop. Let's see, it needs to have as  much memory as possible. And...it has to be a dell, and it has to have two CD-rom holder thingies, with a *help* booklet, and…Oh who cares, I'll just buy one. thought Kataru, taking one of the boxes of computers, and buying it. Then, she saw a TV, N64, and all of the other games. Yep, they all were bought. After a while, Kataru began to feel hungry, so she located Trunks's Ki, and walked toward it. When he saw her, he practically fell over. You could barely see Kataru. She was balancing shopping bags on her head, elbows, and she was holding about 50 bags in each hand.

"Let me help you carry those." said Trunks, grabbing half of the bags. Kataru smiled a thankful smile, and the two went outside.

"Do you know how to teleport?" asked Kataru, hovering in the air.

"No, do you?" asked Trunks, following her.

"Uh-huh. Just place your hand on my shoulder." said Kataru, flying closer to Trunks so that he could reach her. Trunks did as he was told, and the two were transported to Capsule Corp.

Kataru and Trunks appeared right over Vegita, and as luck would have it, all of their bags fell out of their hands. Vegeta was covered by clothes and electronics. When Vegita finally found a way out of the *mess* , he gave Kataru and Trunks a dirty look.

"What do you two think you are doing?" he asked flying out of the pile of shopping bags.

"We went shopping, dad. We have chocolate." said Trunks, picking out a shopping bag which had "Chocolate Galore" on the front. Vegeta forgot about being mad, and started to drool.

"Give...me...chocolate." he said reaching out an arm toward the chocolate.

"Only if you don't get mad at us." said Trunks, giving Vegita the chocolate. He grabbed the bag, and ran off. Kataru sweatdropped.

"Is he that easy to control?" she asked watching Vegita disappear into one of the nearby rooms.

"I don't even want to think about what his reaction would be to chocolate cake." said Trunks, embarrassed. Kataru chuckled, and flew to the kitchen.


End file.
